User talk:Gem/Archive2
__NOEDITSECTION__ Smite data Are you absolutely positively certain about the smites dropping nothing? In over 1000 recorded kills (and several thousands not recorded) I have never seen them drop nothing. In fact, I have never seen anything drop nothing so deep into an excursion. --Karlos 05:57, 3 March 2006 (CST) :I am positive about the zero drops. I have experienced them always, not just while gathering the data. I mostly go to UW with a group of 3. Before the Smites we usually only cleare the chamber of Aatxes and the Grasping Darknesses and then we kill the ones on the way to the Smites. Are you sure you have always counted the amount of Smites before killing them and then counted the same amount of drops? Or do you clear a lot more before moving to the Smites? Our whole group was paying attention to the numbers, because half of the idea of our recent UW runs has been data gathering. --Gem 06:10, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::I'm the SS, so you know I've been very aware of how many there were, my finger is on Ctrl all the time. :) You have to know how many are coming to time SS after SV. Fewer means you wait more. The route you describe is exactly the same route I take if I am with a PuG monk and not my exploration buddy (Panda). Half of the data I put up is through that kind of farming, and still not zeros for me. --Karlos 07:23, 3 March 2006 (CST) :::Weird. Could the amount of party members really have this kind of effect? I will test this with a group of only 2 people. --Gem 09:09, 3 March 2006 (CST) ::::Well, rejoice, I had 2 drops of nothing today. :) I also figured out another reason. Sometimes the Smites fight each other or fight Coldfires. Then if you fight them soo afterwards and their health is still down, you may not get the kill. You get no exp and no drops. I don't count these kills. --Karlos 18:02, 3 March 2006 (CST) :::::I will remove the previous zero drops and pay attention to the xp gain. From now on I only count zero drops if I gain the xp. Thanks for the info. :) --Gem 18:52, 3 March 2006 (CST) Sig icon Your sig icon doesn't scale well since it is png format, you should try changing it jpg as those don't seem to have scaling problems. --Rainith 06:02, 11 March 2006 (CST) :As I mentioned in the description of the icon, it is just a draft. LordBiro promised to make me an icon similiar to the profession icons which he made. I will have to have it in jpg format then, thanks for the advice. -- (gem / talk) 16:04, 11 March 2006 (CST) Talk:Combat Talk:Combat. A discussion that could use input from you, since you invented the combat-stub template. -SolaPan 10:13, 20 March 2006 (CST) :Thanks for pointing me to this discussion. I totally forgot the 'combat' page during my stub category crusade. -- (gem / talk) 20:25, 20 March 2006 (CST) SoC confirmation for Bosses If you confirm a boss' skills, put a note in the talk page for the article. See Talk:Smuush Fatfist as an example. --Rainith 01:09, 24 March 2006 (CST) :Thank you very much pointing this out. I didn't know that this should be done, but I will keep it in mind. (Oh dear, how many bosses have I confirmed without writing this...) -- (gem / talk) 01:11, 24 March 2006 (CST) ::Agh! Bloody European date order. :P Just kidding, no reason to change it. I just had to do a double take when I looked at it as it has been a while since I lived there and used that. :) --Rainith 01:18, 24 March 2006 (CST) :::I have actually been thinking about this problem. Should we mark all dates in such a manner that there is no possibility for confusion? Something like 23rd Marh 2006? -- (gem / talk) 01:19, 24 March 2006 (CST) ::::Actually, there really isn't a need to put the date as long as you put your signature at the end. That will automatically put a time/date stamp on it. --Rainith 01:49, 24 March 2006 (CST) :::::Dates are used in other occasions too. I didn't really mean these SoC notes, but everything else. -- (gem / talk) 04:19, 24 March 2006 (CST) :::::: As this is a worldwidewiki, really, I certainly think we should aim to use internationally legible dates. Unless someone else forces me otherwise, I always spell out the month in the middle (or abbreviate), and use the full year. 2006 Mar 24 is totally clear, as is 24 Mar 2006. If we want to set a real standard, I guess we could pick one of those (maybe with full full month) and put it in the Style and Formatting guides. --JoDiamonds 05:46, 24 March 2006 (CST) Ban template Please put it on the user page, not the talk page =) 03:27, 27 March 2006 (CST) :I am trying, but mistakes happen. I have noticed a few times that I put it on the wrong page, but nothing can really be done after submitting. -- (gem / talk) 03:28, 27 March 2006 (CST) Why are you removing section-stub from articles? Do you not believe that it serves an useful purpose? And if so, can you make a case for it so those of us who do watch Category:Has stub sections can see the light? — Stabber 01:04, 29 March 2006 (CST) :Wasn't there discussion of this? I thought that section stub is only used in larger pages, which are mostly complete. On these small pages which clearly should include certain things (item articles, quest articles, ...) everyone can easily see what is missing. Therefor section stub is not necessary, only the general stub category. I left the section stubs to larger and un-intuitive articles, where the section stub marker really gives info. I also left it to places where for example a walkthrough was in some form ready, so that people can see what is missing. :As a general rule I suggest (if there isn't a rule allready) to have only a general stub if 1) the missing parts can clearly be seen 2) the page follows a common template (eg. collector items). Use section stub if 1) the missing parts are not easily seen in the article (eg. Some part is partially complete) 2) The page is really large. :I edited every page with a section stub according to these rules, but other stub pages are still possible not stubbed in this manner. Any comments and suggestions are welcome. -- (gem / talk) 03:42, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::I tend to agree with Gem's reasoning here. There is no need to include section stub on monsters for example as the general template for them is well known. If skills/desc/drops/etc... are missing just stub the whole article. --Rainith 03:48, 29 March 2006 (CST) :::The problem is that nearly every monster article is currently a stub. One of these days I will finally crack and destub everything in an orgy of documentation. — Stabber 05:27, 29 March 2006 (CST) ::::Monster articles should be destubbed if they have the 4 main sections + the beast box filled out. i.e. Description, Location, Skills Used and Items Dropped should be complete (or a close as we can get), plus the beast box should have a picture (not of the beast dead either there are still one or two of those floating around) and the info for Species, Profession and level all filled out. There are some monsters that don't have any regular (or any in some cases) drops or that don't use any skills, in which case these sections would be "None" and for the monsters where the profession or species is unknown it should be labeled as such. --Rainith 05:37, 29 March 2006 (CST) :::::Now that my finals are finally over, I hav emore time to spend on GW and the wiki. I will help in this task as well as the multitude of other things listed on my user page. I think we really should have most of the Prophecies stuff completed when Factions is released. -- (gem / talk) 07:02, 29 March 2006 (CST) Images What's with the images you added for Torn Robes and Phantasmal Armor? They don't seem to add anything at all to the article. --Rainith 12:54, 3 April 2006 (CDT) :They are free to be removed. The huge item listing linked to them, so I decided to add links somewhere so that the images don't get lost if someone needs them. Better safe than sorry. :) -- (gem / talk) 18:07, 3 April 2006 (CDT) ::I removed the images from the articles and marked them for deletion. -- (gem / talk) 09:09, 4 April 2006 (CDT) Location maps Nice works with the maps. Just a note of beautification: Keep the screen caps of the place above the maps, it just looks nicer. And that is a suggestion and somewhat of a tradition than a policy or anything. --Karlos 01:16, 7 April 2006 (CDT) :Okay, will do. I just didn't have too much time at hand and wanted to upload as many maps as possible, so I mindlessly copy-pasted the image code to the begin of the article. I'll continue soon with the rest. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:44, 7 April 2006 (CDT) Skill icons Umm... considering we are moving away from png images and will be using jpg images, your efforts might be better spent helping Rainith uploading jpgs from the current fansite kit so we can quickly convert the Skill Bar template into using jpgs. -PanSola 09:46, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :Bugger. I have completely missed all conversations of this. Oh well... atleast I fixed the skillbars for all of the non-stubbed builds for a while. :P Thanks for informing me. I should probably watch everything happening on the wiki more closer to avoid these mistakes. ---- (gem / talk) 15:43, 11 April 2006 (CDT) Preview Yes, I know I need to use preview more, I'm more of the shoot and miss type. I apoligize for that. Awesome page BTW - Unchain 03:06, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :Thank you! Your page is nice too and I might add it to my list of nice user pages once it is completed. It's not the end of the world not to use preview, but committing as minor changes helps the admins a lot when looking out for spammers and vandals. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:09, 21 April 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks much for the compliment and words of wisdom. I'll be sure to use minor changes and preview more. Thanks! - Unchain 03:25, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :::It's my pleasure to guide new users. Feel free to ask me if you need any help. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:34, 21 April 2006 (CDT) I have a feeling I am guilty of whatever it is you are talking about here. I don't do a ton of small commits, but I have been committing without adding commit comments or using the minor edit checkbox. Any guidelines as to the contents of commit comments and the threshold for using the minor edit checkbox? I would imagine that I should not continue with my 'If it's from Wee Tommy, it must be gold' assumption. --Wee Tommy 11:48, 14 May 2006 (CDT) Deleting redirects When you put in a request for a redirect to be deleted, could you do it on the first line? In fact I think all delete requests should go on the first line of the article, but especially redirects as a redirect page completely ignores everything that isn't on the first line. Thanks. =) --Rainith 19:37, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :I didn't know redirect pages ignore deletion tags if put below the redirect line. Thank you for pointing this out. I usually put delete requests on top, but on very short pages it is easy to just click below the text. I'll do this correctly from now on. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 01:12, 23 April 2006 (CDT) On childishness Aye, I agree with you. It's only a game, people! Silly kids! Behave or daddy will turn the wiki around and go right back home! esan 06:25, 7 May 2006 (CDT) "people polluting and destroying a strong, working community." The community only gets polluted and destroyed if you let them. Right now it is one person's actions leading potentially to another person's departure. If you leave because Stabber leaves, all you have done is empowering the pollution and destruction of one individual, sending out a cascading ripple effect that furthur destroys the strong and working community. If Stabber decides in the end to go, that'll be a huge loss to the GuildWiki community. But the community will remain strong and working. If you let this incident get to you and also decide to depart, and more and more people decide to leave because there are more people leaving, THEN then community will really be destroyed. And instead of having "people polluting and destroying a strong, working community", it was actually just triggered by one single individual (not talking about you or stabber). In the end, it's your decision (which also depends on Stabber's decision). The above are just some things to consider. -PanSola 16:52, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :I have been considering this all for a long time now. Too long. The wiki takes a huge amount of my time now, maby a little too much. I am ok with that as long as everything works nicely, although not always calmly. However, when someone accuses someone I would like to all a friend, although I only know her from the wiki, I get pissed. And when I am pissed I don't enjoy my time here. If I don't enjoy my time here, I don't enjoy most of the time in my life. Thats when I just have to stop so I can enjoy my whole life again. I will get some satisfaction if FG decides to leave, or even if he shuts up and Stabber stays. I am fully aware that my leaving will not benefit anyone else or the wiki, it will only cause the wiki to lose a dedicated contributor, but for the sake of my wellbeing I am ready to do it. I never thought I would be leaving the wiki, atleast because of any disputes, but now it seems that it all affects me too much as the wiki is such a large part of my life. It would be sad to leave. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:03, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::I tried calling Stabber but no answer. Have sent her an email. We'll see how it goes. She has been so depressed the last few months, it's kind of frightening. She will surely return and read your and PanSola's kind words after she has calmed down a bit. Will keep you posted. It's too bad we live so many states apart now after I changed jobs or I'd just track her down and shake her out of it. If you want to propose a ban on F G, I would support it, but I have asked User:Tanaric to intervene. esan 17:30, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :::Based on the words exchanged so far, I would be against banning F G, though I can definitely see a continuation of that discussion be sufficiently provocative to get some ppl banned. It takes one person to shove, but two people to have a real fight. I think the best thing right now is for those of you who feel offended by F G to simply ignore him, instead of continuing an argument that increasingly provokes both parties. People make harsh/rash judgement at times. I've done it, I've seen Stabber done it, and F G is merely doing what the rest of us have done before. As the particular issue doesn't really need furthur discussion anymore, it'd be best if as many people as possible can just take a step back, let a few insults slide, and move on. -PanSola 17:39, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :::On the other hand, I've been known to have a high threshold for offensive behavior. So if you find offensive my tolerance of certain behaviors, I apologize. -PanSola 17:42, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::::My comment on the ban was ment as a closing statement, not something that people should continue to discuss about. It would be absurd to ban a user for something like this, but in my small closed mind I would so want to... oh well. I am not proposing a ban and I do not suggest anyone to continue disccussing about it, I will even oppose if someone puts a ban request on him. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:44, 9 May 2006 (CDT) a request, just for the heck of it... May I have permission to include the following code, on my user page? It will render like this: (If you missed it, the "THis user page" is a link to your user page, as opposed to referring to my user page that the actual tag will be located at). I will only do it with your explicit permission (for obvious reasons). The visual effect will have an irony that appeals to my sense of humor. d-: -PanSola 16:56, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :After some serious thinking ;P I decided to let you add them. Only the use of the icons is somewhat making me sad, but I would actually like to see them in some few selected other pages too, so please feel free to use them. I totally missed the link as I have visited my user page and the color of a visited link is very close to the other text color. If you want, you could make the link more obvious by bolding it. Have fun with the boxes and a great thank you for the thought! --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:10, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks (-: I changed "This" to "Gem's", and bolded the link as you suggested. You can see the result at User:PanSola#Misc (though I might move it to a diff section once I figure what to call the section). -PanSola 17:20, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :::Ahh I figured it out, I'll call the section User:PanSola#Advocacy -PanSola 17:22, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Hahaha! *laughs heartily* I like the humor of you guys. This is why I would hate to see Stabber leave, she has the best jokes in her page. After all of the jokes about me and my stupid anti-copy thing I would hate to leave. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:25, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Another requiest: On the banner for your own user page, can you link the word "inspiration" to Inspiration Magic? - PanSola, Table of the Lyssa Advocacy Front 08:45, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :That would be a fun joke. I'll think about it tomorrow. -- 16:17, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::I noticed none of your characters is a Mesmer. If you add that link to inspiration magic, I promise LAFT will not prosecute you! d-: --PanSola, Table of LAFT (sing) 04:20, 18 May 2006 (CDT) :::None of mine, but both of my best GW mates play one. I couldn't live without one in the party, which is the reason why Jessica hasn't played any missions in Cantha yet as our regular mesmer player is still waiting for the CE. -- 04:39, 18 May 2006 (CDT) Thank You Well i thank u for "showing me the path" in things. Ill give a peep if i need some help. --[[User:Kjetting|'Kjetting']] 07:42, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :No problem, I like to help new people. I see you allready know how to sign your comments, so I wont be copy-pasting you my usual beginner tips. See User:Xasxas256 for some great tips. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:46, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yep I'm pretty great! I've just updated my page actually, my wikistress is down (yay!) but on a more relevent note, I added a link to the style guides which ties in well because I'd actually like you to have a look at the Quests section Gem. If we're going to use icons we should make it part of the style guide. Personally I'm not the huge fan of icons that I know you are but hey ;) --Xasxas256 08:01, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::Oh no... I hate discussing about style and template stuff, I prefer to see good suggestions and vote for the best. Okay, I'll take a look at that later. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:04, 11 May 2006 (CDT) I've read a bunch of the usual suspects' user pages and I've read most of the stuff I could find in the GuildWiki:Style and formatting sections. Anything else I should see? I'd love to get your aforementioned beginner tips. --Wee Tommy 11:48, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :See User:Xasxas256 for a lot of handy hints. You already know a lot, atleast it seems so. My usual beginner tips wouldn't help you. If you have anything specific in mind, feel free to ask. -- 17:30, 14 May 2006 (CDT) Humour page I just wanted to let you know I really appreciated your humour page. After all the hostility on the wiki over the last few days (I'm sure everyone knows what I'm talking about) I really enjoyed it. I've had a couple of good laughs and I'm ready to make this the best goddamn wiki out there. --[[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] (talk) 10:17, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :This reactions is just what I wanted. Thank you for your compliments. If no one else has noticed, about 2/3 or 4/5 of the edits now are either fun stuff or user page edits. I think people are really relaxing now. -- 10:19, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Can I have permission to quote and translate your "Top 10 Reasons You Lose in the Random Arena" into Chinese and post it on a Taiwanese forum? With a link back to User:Gem/Fun acknowledging the source. It's simply too funny not to share it with other ppl d-: -PanSola 05:57, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Not my contribution, but you are free to take anything from that page. I'll add a note on the page that everything is open to anyone for copying, translating, ... -- 09:26, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Since I am new, I was blissfully updating quest dialogues and things while all of this drama was occurring. It has obviously been a bit hard on everyone and it is nice to see positive steps being taken. Are all Finnish folk so uplifting? --Wee Tommy 11:48, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :Actually the stereotypical finn is a shy, silent and non-smiling. Not that I would care. :D -- 16:46, 14 May 2006 (CDT) ::Unless, that is, the finn in question invited you to sauna with his friends after you put up your tent on his private island in the middle of nowhere after a long kanuing day. With vodka between each round. Definitly not shy and silent. --Xeeron 04:33, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :::A stereotypical finn is definitely not shy and silent after drinking. :) -- 04:18, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Needles in the haystack (new user pages) I noticed that you were looking for a way to find new user pages due to the large number of largely inactive logins. It might be an good idea to simply solicit self-nominations here in your talk page. I guess people might get all pouty if it turns out you don't like the page or if it isn't really original or something (not me though). I recently set out to make myself a user page and one of the first stops on the quest for examples was your user page. It is pointed to in a number of places, like PanSola's user page. --Wee Tommy 11:29, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :You are right in one thing: Very many pages point here. I have thrown a comment or two in most of the current hot topics and many users have been adding those silly "don't use Gem's icons" things on their user pages. (Btw, you guys rock! It's a nice joke and I appreciate it) :However, I am not sure if I want all of the new people to say that they want on my list. (Wtf, this list wasn't ment to be such a big deal anyway!) I went through the whole user list once and I am so active that I notice most of the new users immediately. My weak point are those users who update their page later, I don't often notice them. If someone really has a nice original user page or one with a lot of useful info, please leave me a note and I'll check it out and might even add it to my list. -- 16:54, 14 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ha ha this whole thing makes me laugh, nobody worries about contribution count (ala the post count on a forum), it's all about Getting a link on Gem's User Page!!!. Of course easy for my to laugh, I've got a gig there :P --Xasxas256 19:29, 14 May 2006 (CDT) Technicality If I say "I hate taking showers, but..." that would imply I am at least contemplating the idea of taking showers, and can be easily taken by others to mean that I am reluctantly taking showers, which can mislead people into believing I am taking showers. Just a minor point of techniquality d-: -PanSola 07:42, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :True. However, I thought I made it clear that I do not want any more part in this manner and I want Rainith to do his best. If I want to propose a ban, I put the ban notice myself. And I am not restrained by anything if I want to put a ban notice. :) Btw, my wikistress is still at Nopants, this anon user just makes me laugh. I still take this all seriously, don't worry. -- 07:47, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::Some ppl would be very stressed if they aren't wearing pants, or are too "stressed" to wear pants d-: So that was pretty ambiguous until I checked the meter on your user page q-: -PanSola 07:50, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :::The name is not too informative, but it's fun. I have been in a fun mood for several days now. I hope I get something useful done in the wiki too. -- 07:52, 15 May 2006 (CDT) The latest dust-up Gem, I will read both sets of discussions that you started on my userpage and respond to them, I don't know that I'll have time until much later tonight (it is ~9am for me right now). I'm at work now and have my nephew's birthday party after work. I just didn't want you to think that I was ignoring you. :) --Rainith 11:19, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :No problem, I knew you are not online if you don't answer. :) Have fun at the party! -- 11:21, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Thanks for noticing Hi Thanks for noticing my lack of noting that I nicked Ggthxbyes layout. I m in guild with him and I had asked up front though. But now I have a note saying it's his design. Will probably work on it though to make it my own. Just cba to start from the bottom in a language (fairly easy I know) that I didn t know up front... Anyway nice page you have as well..